finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Immobilize (status)
.]] '''Immobilize', also known as or , is a recurring status effect. This status prevents the affected character from moving, meaning they can be easily targeted by enemies, but they can still perform actions. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XI Bound is a status effect that prohibits movement. There are any number of abilities that could result in a player or creature becoming bound, but the most direct manner of getting caught would be the Black Magic spell Bind or a Ranger's Shadowbind. Generally speaking, Bind does not prohibit movement for very long, and while the creature cannot move, he can be moved by various effects with knockback. Even being moved in this manner does not break the status effect. Final Fantasy XII :"''The character's feet are rooted to the ground, preventing movement. Remove with a Remedy. (Requires the proper license.)" Immobilize is a status effect caused by the Time Magick spell of the same name. While immobilized, a character cannot move, and can only input commands. This can be exploited to trigger a glitch where all nearby enemies are made disappear. The status effect can be removed with Esuna or with a Remedy after the user has unlocked Remedy Lore 2. The accessories Jackboots and Ribbon immunize the user against Immobilize. The weapons Ragnarok, Platinum Dagger and the Lead Bolts inflict opponents with the status as well. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Immobilize is a status that can only be inflicted, by the party, with Balthier's Hamstring ability or Kytes's Terra Wand. The spell Immobilizega is used by Raz and inflicts Immobilize on all foes in range. Some of the Espers' abilities can also inflict, it such as Wild Charge used by Golem. Units afflicted with Immobilize are unable to move. Vaan's Winged Boots immunize him and his party to Immobilize. Final Fantasy Tactics Known as Immobilize in the ''Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions version, and Don't Move in the original PlayStation version, it is caused by the Time and Space magic spell of the same name. Mustadio and Balthier's Leg Shot ability inflicts the status as well. While under the status, the unit cannot move, and at the end of an AT, a unit will have its CT decremented as if the unit had moved. The status can be healed with Monk's Purification, White Mage's Esuna, Dragonkin's Dragon's Gift and a chocobo's Choco Esuna. The following equipment immunizes a user against Immobilize: Rubber Boots, Guardian Bracelet, Empyreal Armband, Cachusha, Thief's Cap. Immobilize lasts for 24 ticks. The game data contains a dummied blank named skillset that has all the Lucavi's Dread abilities, plus an ability called Embrace that inflicts the Immobilize ailment, which doesn't appear in any Lucavi's Dread skillsets. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance This status is called Immobilize and lasts until after the afflicted unit has taken three turns. It can be inflicted by an Archer's Aim: Legs, a Ninja's Wood Veil, and an Elementalist's Heavy Dust. Cid can also immobilize with the Bind A-ability in his Job, Judgemaster. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Aside from the skills in ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance (with the exception of Bind), Immobilize can also be caused by a Ranger's Mirror Bandage (though it requires a Bandage) and a Geomancer's Life's Embrace. Category:Status Effects